bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comics That May or May Not Be Made By/Involve Philbert
The Comics That May or May Not be Made By/Involve Philbert, or "TCTMOMNBMBIP", was a comic series made by BZPower member Philbert Cheese Steak. The name parodies the typical "____'s Comics" title, which the author was mildly annoyed with at the time the comics were created. It was replaced by TCTMOMNBMBIP: Remade. The Setting TCTMOMNBMBIP is set on an island in the Matoran Universe that is as of yet unnamed. A gigantic desert covers the entire island, with the only grass and general lush greenness being in Turaga Urgh’s front yard. There are a few civilizations, such as the villages of the Le-Matoran and Ste-Matoran, and the Cave of Cretins, Cave Cretin #1’s home which has yet to be shown in the comics. The Characters Philbert Philbert is a Ste-Matoran, or Matoran of steak, and the comic interpretation of the author himself. However, unlike in many comic series, Philbert is not portrayed as making the comics, but instead as having only minimal knowledge that the events shown are actually part of a comic by an anonymous author. Philbert first appeared in Comic 1, running blindly while eating a banana. He has orange limbs and a brown torso and feet. In the first five comics he wears a red Great Komau (as he does in every other series in which he is involved), while in every comic afterward he wears a red Great Kaukau. This is due to the transition from Chimoru Omega to the author’s own Possible Kit, which did not have a Great Komau at the time. form]] Truhper Truhper is the in-comic portrayal of BZP member TruhperSymbioticSlayer, who is Philbert Cheese Steak’s best friend in real life. Truhper is a Le-Matoran who is utterly obsessed with the slaying of Gafnas, at which he is very talented. Sadly, he is far from the same level of talent when it comes to slaying dragons. He has a lime green Noble Rau and limbs and a Mata green torso and feet. In the first five comics he wields a spear in the shape of a Rahkshi staff, while afterward he utilizes an enormous, poorly-sprited sword. His Royal Spikeness His Royal Spikeness is a Matoran of Royalty, and the in-comic portrayal of BZP member Spike the Plutonian, who is one of the author’s best friends on the site. He left his home island due to the constant chaos of every citizen wanting to rule it, and came to the unnamed island on which the comics take place in hopes of conquering it for himself. He gave up this dream after seeing that the island already had its own bumbling villain, and proceeded to join the Ste-Matoran. He is purple and gold, with a silver Great Miru. He wears a golden crown atop his mask, and carries a shiny golden scepter everywhere he goes. The Evil Lord Morahn Lord Morahn, or, as his enemies and allies alike often call him, “Lord Moron”, is the bumbling villain of this comic series. He was formerly a Ste-Matoran, but he outcasted himself out of annoyance toward Turaga Urgh constantly speaking like Yoda. He then tried to make a living selling giant toasters, but fell into one during a horrible freak accident. He emerged burnt and blackened, giving him a strange desire to commit acts of evil. He still has no idea why he does the randomly evil things he does. His evil acts stop whenever someone points this out, similar to the triple expression of “Swiper no swiping!” He does not, however, say anything to the effect of “Aw, man!” He is orange and black, with a silver Noble Ruru. He also has a massive “Staff of Evilness”, which he rarely ever uses. Bob The Talking Diamond Bob the Talking Diamond is a shiny black diamond, who can somehow talk, see, feel, and hover through the air. He holds the title of Morahn’s only “henchman”, though he is noticeably more intelligent and sane than his master. He holds a strong hatred toward the clichéd pushing of red buttons. Takano Takano is another member/character. He is Ko-Matoran, native to Metru Nui. However, when Lord Morahn pressed a red button while floating in nothingness, the ground opened up beneath him and he landed on the island in which these comics take place, defying all laws of physics. He then plowed Truhper into the ground, and soon found himself forced to fight an enormous dragon along with the others. He has a white torso and arms and a black Artahka-style Great Hau, hands, legs, and feet. He also wields a weapon resembling a red Lightsaber, though it has not yet been specified (and most likely never will) exactly how he obtained it. Turaga Urgh Turaga Urgh is the Turaga of the village of Ste-Matoran that Philbert calls home. He is a power-hungry maniac, though he generally does a good job of disguising it. He was once a Toa of Steak, as is obvious, whose tale will likely be told in some comic in the distant future. His front yard also notably contains the only grass on the entire island, and is the current dwelling of the PGSes. He is brown and orange, with a dark red Lhikan-style Great Hau. However, after the first five comics, he is shown with an Artahka-style Great Hau instead. This is due to the author assuming that nobody can tell the difference in a poorly-colored sprite. The Dragonslayer The Dragonslayer is an Av-Matoran disguised as a Po-Matoran. He constantly uses phrases such as “crikey” and claims to come from “down under”, causing most to assume he is from the island of Australia Nui. However, “down under” actually quite literally mean underground, and refers to Karda Nui. He also wears a hat to cover his glowing Av-Matoran head, which, in the horrible sunny brightness of the desert, would blind anyone in seeing range. He was hired by Philbert to slay the local “dragon”, and claims to be capable of it, though he actually has little more dragon-slaying capabilities than Truhper. He is brown and black, with a black Great Pakari and a brown hat upon his head. Despite needing to slay dragons, he carries no weapon, insisting that he can slay them “with his wit”. Cave Cretin #1 Cave Cretin #1 is a cretinous cave-dweller, based on the stereotypical cave-dwelling fiends depicted in many fictional series. He is horribly ugly, hunched over, and incapable of coherent speech. He instead repeatedly utters disturbing hissing, gurgling, and snarling noises. He is lime green and gray, with silver armor. He wears no mask, as his species cannot, but he still has a head that would normally be masked, adding to his repulsiveness. Cave Cretin #1 has also appeared and been references in a number of comedies the author has written. The Unnamed Ga-Matoran/Piebald Stone Rat This character is, as the name implies, formerly an unnamed Ga-Matoran. She was a noobish one at that, and so was easily lured into Lord Morahn’s lair when Bob the Talking Diamond tempted her with a lifetime supply of sprite. Morahn then proceeded to try to transform her into a Toa of Water and make her his minion. However, the Evil Talking Banana Peel knocked her out of the transformation device and into a mysterious vat of green liquid (not Antidermis, but most likely nuclear waste), transforming her into a Piebald Stone Rat. The Piebald Stone Rat is based off the Piebald Rats of the Edge Chronicles book series. Philbert Cheese Steak has an absolute obsession with these creatures, and has even written a song about them. Peelius Peelius, formerly known as the Evil Talking Banana Peel, is a brown and yellow Toa Nuva of Banana Peels. It was first shown as a banana peel that Philbert had just finished eating from, and proceeded to drop onto the floor upon seeing Cave Cretin #1. It then tripped Philbert for revenge, and vowed more revenge after being blown up by Turaga Urgh. It later infiltrated Lord Morahn’s lair and forced its way into his transformation machine, turning into the headless Toa Nuva it is currently. The PGSes TCTMOMNBMBIP currently has two Permanent Guest Stars, Akakios and Kenet. Kenet is green and yellow, with a yellow Great Kaukau. Akakios is black and dark red, with a black Noble Huna. He has one green eye and one red one. He is also, more noticeably, a Chimoru Omega sprite. Both PGSes are currently angry with Philbert, due to the way he had them transported. The Comics *Comic #1 *Comic #2 *Comic #3 *Comic #4 *Comic #5 *Comic #6 *Comic #7 *Comic #8 External Links *The BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series